


The Dark I Came To Find

by vaeltaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Space Sass, Uniform Kink, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaeltaa/pseuds/vaeltaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux watches the icy planet collapse in on itself - engulfed in firestorms- from the bridge, his hands folded behind his back. When the small hairs on the back of his neck stand upright, he knows Ren is behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A newly promoted General, Hux keeps his distance from the master of Snoke's infamous Knights of Ren. The black-clad masked figure who called himself Kylo Ren is a stranger to him, a nuisance with his own agenda - who seemed to Hux only to get in the way of First Order affairs. 

Hux keeps his distance. 

Yet, he always listened to the stories shared hushly between Lieutenants and Captains in the vast corridors of Starkiller Base. 

Ren had a temper. Hux had yet to witness it first-hand, but the aftermath of repairs and hospitalized men - _his men_ \- irritated him beyond belief. He was General now, and the last thing he should have to deal with were the tantrums of Ren. An Outsider, free from having to adhere to proper military code and conduct.

Hux keeps his distance. 

He watches the tall man - if he was even a man at all - with a growing sense of spite, and a resentment grown from a seed of fearful awe Hux would never admit to. His military career in the First Order, though exemplary and ambitious, could never rival the accomplishments of the Knights of Ren. And their faceless master.

 

***

 

The Command Bridge of The Finalizer is on stand-by, awaiting its exit via light speed. Hux's first mission as General - a strike on a small, frozen planet known as a Rebellion weapons supply station - had just been completed without a hitch. 

Hux watches the icy planet collapse in on itself - engulfed in firestorms- from the bridge, his hands folded behind his back. When the small hairs on the back of his neck stand upright, he knows Ren is behind him.

Hux acknowledges him briefly with a brief, silent look. Ren had never been this close to him, nor spoken directly to him. Their few mutual orders were always given by Snoke. Ren had a presence unlike anything Hux had known in his life, a formidable, dark presence that sent chills down his spine. 

"Quite impressive," Ren says, discordant and cold, the voice muffled and deepened by his mask. "For your first mission."

Hux remains standing, faced away - a thin drop of sweat running down his temple. "Yes, well. You're in no position to gloat," he replies. He immediately regrets his outburst. 

Ren is silent. 

Hux turns to his hooded figure and looks into the dark holes that hid his eyes. "Or - _have you located the last Jedi_?"

Hux swallows so loud he swears the whole bridge could hear him. The low hum of voices around them had quieted down in tune with Ren's entrance. His men were watching.

Hux doesn't falter, yet keeps trying to decipher Kylo. Body language, breathing - anything he could read. 

Ren's right hand slowly clenches into a fist at his side, and Hux looks down at it, then back up at him, then blinks twice. If he moved, his men would see it, they would see weakness. But if he didn't... 

Kylo unclenches his fist and throws his hood back up with an elegant, swift motion. "It seems your Operations Officer is here to relieve you," Ren says with a nod toward a younger man in a uniform.

Hux looks at his Officer who is visibly shaking - eyes darting back and forth from Ren and back at him.

Ren turns to leave. 

"Sweet dreams, General," he says and leaves, and a heavy shadow lifts from the room with him.

 

***

Hux's private quarters on the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer are dimly lit, but spacious. Its walls are void, and the room is spartan, containing only the bare essentials - a few chairs, a large desk, a bed. Every blank surface is spotless, creating dark reflections in their wake.

Closing the blast doors behind him, Hux quickly scans the room and finally breathes a sigh of relief - he was alone. 

He sheds his long coat and gloves, folding the items up carefully as to not crease the fabric. He walks over to the desk and touches the surface to bring up a screen, giving him access to all security feeds across the Destroyer, showing live images of his crew and troops on board, and a continuous stream of flight data. He sits on the edge of the bed, loosening his tight, black collar slightly, keeping track of the information on the screen. 

He felt tightly-wound, on edge - and he didn't care for it. Work was usually the only thing on his mind, but ever since that pious bastard - Kylo Ren - showed up, on _his ship_... Taking whatever he pleased, following no codes on conduct. Hux hated unruliness, especially when he himself did not instigate it.

Ren was a wild card Hux did not trust Snoke would play right and Hux preferred to deal with absolutes, with military order and control.

He wasn't a religious man, but he had seen what Ren could do - put a single man in the infirmary with but a single thought, or worse.

Hux's train of thought is abruptly ended when the doors to his quarters slide open with a smooth, airy sound. 

There is a moment of silence, and the hallways outside the room are very dark and only lit with a sickly red glow. Hux stands, as a molten heavyness sinks into his gut.

"Who's there? How did you open those doors?!" he demands into the darkness. 

No answer.

Ren strides out of the sick glow and into Hux's quarters and lets the heavy doors slide shut behind him.

"May I come in?" Ren says, and Hux swears the smug bastard is smiling behind the steel-plated mask. Hux tightens his collar back to its correct position and scowls at Ren. "I can have you thrown out in less than a minute. You can't choke fifty of my men at once." 

Ren tilts his head slightly - as if curiously observing the General - , then closing the space between them with a mere three steps, terrifying in their sudden speed and grace. He halts, his featureless mask inches from Hux's face. "And what do you think _I_ could do to you... in less than a minute?"

Hux feels those familiar hairs on his neck, again. He stands frozen, indecisive - knowing Ren was right. A hundred men wouldn't get there in time. 

Hux feels a slight tremble in his own voice when he speaks, and he is ashamed. "Remove your mask. That is an order."

"Why?" Kylo seems amused.

"If you're going to kill me, you're going to do it while facing me like a man," Hux finishes.

Kylo brings a gloved hand up to Hux's face, dragging a finger down his damp temple, across his cheek and tugging briefly at his lower lip. "You're no use to me dead, General."

Kylo forces Hux back down seated on the bed, gripping his head more firmly. Hux's polished hair falls partly down into his face and he struggles to no avail against Ren's otherworldly strength. "Open," Kylo commands and forces three gloved fingers in between his lips. He shoves them in Hux's mouth as far as they go, before slowly dragging them out again over his tongue and full lips. Hux forces back coughs as Kylo finger-fucks his throat.

"That's good," Kylo says, one hand holding the back of Hux's head. "You have many talents, General Hux. You've created a strong army for us." 

He drags his fingers out across his lips again - the leather shiny with spit - before showing four fingers in. "Your eloquent speeches are invaluable to the First Order." 

Hux groans, mouth stretched and struggling in the death-grip.

"But," Kylo continues, and finally removes his fingers, bringing his hand inside the heavy, dark fabric of his coat and freeing his cock. Hux inhales and dissolves into a coughing fit on the floor in front of him. "You need to know your place."

Dragging Hux up into a kneeling position, Kylo resumes his grip on his head and guides his cock with the other. "Wait!" Hux spits out, coughing subsiding. He looks up at Kylo from the floor, uniform now completely disheveled. 

"Please," he says slowly. "I want to see you. I need..." he continues, his trousers no longer hiding his bulge. "I need to see _you_ , not this faceless ghost." 

Kylo looks down at the kneeling General and evaluates him, shiny green eyes and mouth parted with bruising lips. Roughly, he shoves his cock between them and starts a fast-paced, choking rhythm. A drop of spit rolls down Hux's chin and lands to mingle with the sweat in the pool of his collarbones, his uniform falling slightly open to reveal wet, pale skin inside.

"You haven't earned it," Kylo says, pulling his cock out of Hux's mouth and showing it back inside the warmth violently. 

Hux thinks Kylo's voice seems more distorted than usual, raspy and rough. His breaths behind the mask are ragged, and Hux is gripped by that same fear-laced awe he's known since the first time he witnessed him use his powers. He hates this man, hates this _being_ capable of controlling such power, but he needs to _know_ him. 

He wants to see him.

Hux grabs for the belt around Kylo's waist for leverage, and takes him deeper into his mouth, and keeps him there until he chokes - and then a little longer. He swallows hard around his cock, constricting the muscles - and moans around his thick shaft.

Kylo's hand grasps a handful of Hux's hair, and holds him still while he quickens the pace until he comes, warm and fast, down Hux's throat with a dragging, low, muffled groan. Before he finishes he pulls out of Hux's mouth to let the last few white drops fall from his slick cock, down onto Hux's disheveled black uniform. 

Kylo adjusts himself, then kneels down in front of Hux and makes it a point to tilt his head and get a good look at the out-of-breath General. "Impressive," Kylo says, "for a first-timer."

Hux looks back at him and slowly brings his right hand up to Kylo's mask, lightly touching the cold, hard material. It was worn, and damaged in places. He is fascinated.

Kylo remains still for a few moments, letting Hux examine his mask closer than anyone had ever been allowed to do, and still live. "But next time, dear General, I expect you to do better," he says through the voice distorter in his mask. He rises up quickly and turns towards the door. 

Hux snaps out of his brief trance, and watches Kylo walk toward the exit. "Ren!" he yells, with all the commanding force his voice could muster, not quite with the full power he yielded when speaking to his army, but almost. Kylo halts before touching the door mechanism.

He stands up on shaky legs. "Next time, Kylo Ren..." he says with a barely-there smirk, "next time, I want to see your face. And I want to kiss you." Hux smooths his ginger locks back into place. 

"And I always get what I want."

Kylo pauses by the doors, throwing a final look at Hux before opening them. 

"Clean yourself up. You look terrible."

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Hux often finds himself watching Kylo train from floating projection screens in the ship's Control Room - he was alone. It was mandatory resting hours, but the General couldn't sleep.

The Finalizer had fully equipped combat training facilities for his Trooper units and crew; Hux firmly believed a soldier's training never ended. Also, he wouldn't let anyone on his ship get lazy.

Kylo used the facilities sometimes, and always during designated resting hours. Hux presumed he wanted the place all to himself. Just as well, he thought, decreasing the chance of any possible property damage or casualty.

Hux watches Kylo hone his skill with his specalized saber through a multiple-enemy combatant simulation. His technique with the infamous weapon was unquestionably excellent and unparalleled. He was without a doubt the best fighter in the Order, Hux had to admit. Even without his Powers, no one could wield such a dangerous weapon with such speed and deadly precision like Ren. 

Hux had heard rumors that Kylo fashioned the lightsaber himself, from an older, out of commission model - customized to his wishes. 

Hux found it rather showy - unnecessarily so, but he couldn't deny it was memorable. 

Kylo eliminates the final hologram enemy with a quick strike straight across the projection's midsection, then shuts his lightsaber off as the simulation powers down. 

Hux absentmindedly adjusts his uniform, brushing away imaginary flecks of dust. The heaviness in his stomach still hadn't dissipated since his previous encounter with Ren, seemingly only to have grown heavier and Hux imagines it sprouting black, spidery tentacles, spreading inward and consuming him whole.

On the screens, a pair of patrolling Stormtroopers enter the images, and Hux sees Kylo turning towards them. 

"Sir," one of the troopers hesitates, voice anonymous and robotic and distant on the live feeds. Hux goes pale in front of the screens, watching Kylo switch his fiery red saber back on with a hollow, crackling buzz. 

The troopers take a step back, blasters at hand. "The training facilities are not to be used during mandatory rest." 

Kylo moves towards the troopers, slowly, methodically, viper-like. 

"Our orders state to ask for your clearance, sir," is the last thing Hux hears his troopers say from the live feed on the screens before he leaves the Control Room and to the training bay, cursing the Troopers under his breath.

They must've been part of the Star Destroyer's newly arrived trooper units.

 

***

 

The blast doors slide open to a minor bloodbath. Hux looks at the bloody parts of Stormtrooper gear - and other, fleshier parts - on the floor and then back up at Kylo. His saber was switched off, and back in its handle.

The doors slide shut behind him. Hux inhales sharply as Kylo doesn't say anything to acknowledge his presence.

"Ren," Hux demands, his voice echoing slightly. 

"This is preposterous, even for you," he shakes his head in disbelief. "And wildly unacceptable. You can't just go around slaughtering my troopers!"

Kylo busies himself with booting down the vast training room's computer systems, lights dimming around them, ignoring Hux's outburst.

"We're supposed to be working together! How does killing our own aid our mission?" Hux picks up a bloody Stormtrooper helmet, examines it for a second before hurling it into the nearest wall with a shrill clang. "They were part of a very promising new unit."

"Promising?" Kylo taunts, finally turning towards Hux and gesticulating casually towards the Trooper corpses. "General, I find your standards lacking."

Hux stands in front of Kylo, shaking with indignation. He stares at the faceless steel in front of him, trying to calm himself.

"You might be Supreme Leader Snoke's favorite Pet, but this is my ship. _My_ Troops, my life's work and duty and you can't just -------" Hux's voice is abrubptly cut off as a sudden, invisible tightness closes like a steel noose around his trachea.

"That is correct," Kylo says darkly, gloved fingers frozen in the air in front of a chocking Hux. His pallor was reddening. "I don't answer to you, General," he continues, "and a smarter man would make _my Will_ his command."

Hux struggles in the invisible grip, his feet lifting slightly off the ground. He tries to speak, but no sound escapes his crushing windpipe but a few, embarrasing croaks. Kylo brings his hand up to thumb at Hux's lips. They were turning blue. 

"Tell me. Did you come all the way down here from your little bird's nest to rescue a foolish pair of Troopers?" Kylo shakes his head slowly. "No. No. Your hunger brings you to me. You yearn for more."

The tightness relents, just as Hux's vision grows dark on the edges. He still fights for air as Kylo grabs him and shoves him like he weighs nothing - back up onto the surface of a control panel fixture - like a limp ragdoll.

"I'm flattered, but desperation doesn't become you, General. Makes you look weaker."

Kylo withdraws his chokehold, but Hux doesn't even think of fighting back - nor does he wish to. He swallows hard and winces at the pain in his bruising throat. 

Kylo was right - he wasn't here for the sake of his soldiers - not really.

Hux adjusts himself to a more comfortable position on top of the fixture and keeps his bloodshot eyes fixed on the man in the mask as he begins to spread his thighs. Kylo's body is pressing up against him, keeping him down and Hux thinks he must feel it - 

\- feel that he'd been hard since he'd watched Kylo's impeccable training all night. Pathetic, he thinks to himself. 

Kylo stills suddenly as the General open his thighs and slides his trim body further up, relenting to him with ease. He watches Hux unbutton the shiny dark fabric of his own trousers and maneuver them down to his knees. His cock is dark red in the gloom, and very, very hard.

Hux looks directly into the dark eye sockets of Kylo's mask and licks his lips briefly. "Are you going to show me your face this time?" he asks, strained. "What are you afraid of?" There are bruises appearing above his uniform collar, purple and red marks spreading across sensitive, raised blood veins.

Kylo seems to observe him for a moment, before adjusting himself closer to the waiting General, barely an inch between their meeting hips. He holds out a gloved palm to Hux.

"Spit," he orders. 

Hux obeys, swallowing a protest and watches Kylo fling off his cloak and hood, expose his length and begin stroking himself with a spit-slicked gloved hand.

Hux can just barely hear Kylo's breathing increase behind his helmet and although muffled, it's ragged and raw and _human_ and Hux needs to touch himself, needs to _move_ but finds he can't. His arms seem bolted to the hard surface he lies on, and Hux inhales sharply.

Kylo was still using the Force to keep him still, keep him from doing anything - besides breathing, watching, waiting. Satisfied, Kylo roughly pulls Hux's trousers down and out of his way, positioning himself. Keeping one hand to guide his length, Kylo brings the other up to slowly, heavily, possessively stroke Hux's hips, torso, chest, neck -

\- he halts there, a moment, blackness on pale, soft, clean-shaven skin -

before continuing up, gliding his hand up to grab his chin and the side of his face. He grabs a fistful of red hair and yanks Hux's head to the side. Hux groans, loud and impatient, unmoving. "Your power is a spineless advantage."

Kylo leans over Hux's straining, leaner body. "Shhh," Kylo warns, deep and calm. "Quiet, General." 

Hux lets out a shaky breath as Kylo teases a finger around his hole before pushing inside him, feeling a drop of sweat running down across his forehead, straining against the invisible weight that kept him pinned like a Gamorrean swine.

"Unless you want more dead Troopers on your hands," Kylo finishes and adds another finger, stretching Hux painfully, as if to underline his words. Hux near hisses behind clenched teeth as Kylo removes his fingers only to press the head of his cock to Hux's ass, gliding it up and down his slick opening, though not nearly slick enough.

"And try not to move," Kylo adds sarcastically to the pinned General, and pushes inside Hux agonizingly slow.

" _Hngh!_ " Hux exclaims, grimacing at the sudden fullness. "In the bloody name of..." he mumbles, eyes shut and he tries to focus on his breathing while he was still allowed to. Kylo's hand releases the grip in his hair and moves to grab a hold of Hux's shoulder for leverage, as he pulls slowly back out of him - only to slam back in, relentlessly and deep.

Hux grits his teeth at the friction and relaxes his muscles as best he can, tossing his head back. Hux can hear Kylo's breaths coming in faster and he can't help a small smirk forming on his lips, damned or not if Ren saw.

For all his theatrics, rampant disobedience and bluster - there was a man like him somewhere in there, Hux thought and the more he got closer to him, the more of his small layers he could peel back to reveal the humanity beneath - the more pleasure he got from knowing it. 

Hux looks at Kylo, unfaltering into the dark mask of a ghost - simply protection, a shield for the man underneath - and he looks beyond it, and he no longer imagines a stranger.

Suddenly, the weight leaves his arms and Hux can move again, ever so slightly. Hux lets his head fall back again, grabs his own straining erection and pumps it roughly, licking his lips around obscene moans. Hux groans, tightens his grip and comes over his own hand, spilling himself on his stomach and Kylo quickens his pace inside him, fucking his hole to the hilt, moving, pushing in and out and in and -

\- the air around them seems to electrify as Kylo comes with a very uncontrolled shudder, emptying himself completely inside Hux's tight hole, muscles clenching around his cock.

Kylo leans heavily on a gasping Hux for a moment, before pulling himself out and adjusting his coats and belt back to their correct position. He looks no visibly worse for wear, while Hux heaves for air, spent and sticky. 

"I suppose this is one way to improve our working relationship," Hux states, still lying prone, one eyebrow raised at the dark shape of a man. "Though I doubt Leader Snoke would approve." Hux sits up on his elbows to look directly at Kylo, inscrutable. 

"Threaten me all you like," Hux says carefully. "We are still on the same side."

Kylo pulls his hood back over his helmet and turns to leave without a word.

"Good night, _Kylo_ ," Hux calls after him, pointedly using simply the man's first name - and Hux thinks he quite enjoys saying it.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux receives some unlikely aid, and returns the favor.

Facing Supreme Leader Snoke in his Great Hall on Starkiller Base was always a daunting task, especially since Hux had just gotten bad news from a recent reconnaissance mission. Hux's men had been unable to secure much needed intel on the whereabouts of high-priority Resistance leaders. 

The troops on the recon mission had been dispatched on Hux's orders, and he wasn't looking forward to tell Snoke of his lack of progress. Meanwhile, the Finalizer was refueling on their home base.

Hux hears footsteps behind him as he stands apprehensively in front of the Hall gates, and he feels a tall, dark figure appear next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hux asks, not looking at the masked man. 

"Did you think I would miss this?" Kylo replies, matter-of-factly.

"No, obviously not," Hux says sarcastically. "How could I be so foolish."

They hadn't seen each other since that night on the ship, and their work had kept them busy on separate ends the past few days. Hux didn't know if he thought that was a good or a bad thing. 

Time, and distance - only seemed to make the hunger grow - Hux thinks as he stares a hole into the imposing stone entrance and he sighs deeply, bracing himself as they begin to open. 

 

***

 

The chamber is vast, cut from stone deep inside the base and ice cold. A distant rumbling is ever-present and the chill permeated the thickest fabrics, gripping your bones like death itself. Hux didn't enjoy the effect this grey abyss had on him.

Hux and Kylo walk in tandem down the hall and stop in front of the imposing podium and the Supreme Leader projected on his throne.

"General Hux," Snoke's deep, booming voice greets them. "What news of the mission?"

Hux briefly looks to Kylo on his left, half-expecting another verbal quip. 

There was none. Hux wonders - not for the first time - what Kylo's expression was beneath the mask, if his lips were lined with anger and age or eyes burning with vindication and youth. 

"Supreme Leader," Hux begins, voice echoing across the chamber. "The mission was unsuccessful." He stares up at Snoke's blue hologram with a bout of shame that he hid well.

The mission's failure was not his fault personally, but it was his responsibility - and duty - to see through well. "The lead was false. My troops recovered no intel of any significance."

There was a pressing silence.

"I expected more of you, General Hux," Snoke replies intently. "And your Troopers. As my appointed leader of the First Order, a failure like this is an embarrassment that reflects badly upon our entire, proud organization," the Supreme Leader continues angrily.

"Supreme Leader, I ----" Hux begins, taking his black cap off and clutching it tensely between his hands. 

Kylo glances briefly, wordlessly sideways at Hux.

"You stand here and offer me nothing," Snoke continues. "What do you have to say for yourself, General?"

Hux stops himself from wringing his cap between his hands, and brings them down to his side, at ease. He blinks rapidly, staring at his feet when suddenly -

\- Kylo speaks.

"If I may, Supreme Leader."

Hux looks at Kylo with bewildered eyes, then back up at Snoke's deformed yet impressive figure.

"The General's initiative for this mission was perhaps unduly ambitious, but the mission's objective was sound. The exoplanet known as 498-D has had many noted Resistance affiliations," Kylo continues. 

Hux wets his lips while willing his racing heart to beat quieter.

"Searching the planet for valuable intel was sensible, and manifested from the General and his Trooper's thorough dedication to our cause," Kylo finishes.

Snoke leans his formidable form forward after a momentary pause. "Do you agree with the words of my Apprentice, General?"

Hux's heartbeat pulses together with the small tendrils of careful, curious desire in his gut.

"I believed the possible gains from this mission outweighed the calculated loss of resources," Hux replies more steadily than he feels with a short, curteous nod. "However, the disappointment is none so strong as with my Troopers, Supreme Leader, and myself. But today's setback will only serve to increase their voracity. We will not relent."

"Well," Snoke says, sitting back on his throne once more. "Next time, I expect a more fruitful report."

The hologram dissipates, and Hux is left alone in the vibrant darkness with Kylo. As they exit the Great Hall, Hux turns and stops in front of Kylo, looking over his shoulder first to make sure they were alone. 

"What the hell was _that_?" he demands, heart still pounding in his chest.

Kylo considers Hux for a moment. 

"I believe they were your words, General," he says. "You and I are on the same side."

Hux watches him leave, the pounding in his chest fading in tune with Kylo's footsteps.

 

***

 

Later that same night, the Finalizer leaves Starkiller Base and its barren, icy wastelands once more, course set for another galaxy, another planet, another mission.

Hux is in his private quarters, mentally rehearsing his newest, rousing speech. It was almost ready, but Hux wasn't pleased with it yet. A perfectionist, he needed it to be just right - also, a fresh report from his debriefed Troopers back from the mission on 498-D needed to be included in his speech. 

He played with the thought of telling Kylo before, or after his speech. He couldn't decide.

He's partially undressed in his uniform trousers and a sleeveless dark undershirt, bent over the small sink fixture in his washroom, splashing ice cold water on his face. This speech was giving him more trouble than they usually did; usually they were no trouble at all. But tonight, he was struggling finding his words, his mind preoccupied, always drifting to a different place.

Hux grabs a towel next to the sink and pats his face dry. He stares at his face in the lighted mirrors, the stark blue lights exaggerating his paleness. He absentmindedly runs a hand over the stubble on his chin and neck and lets out an irritated sigh. 

He wasn't himself lately; off kilter - and it bothered him that it didn't bother him more.

He knew why, of course. That damned Kylo Ren. Hux gritted his teeth and cursed his weakness while pulling out a small shaving kit from a shelf. 

He's interrupted by a small buzz from the intercom by his door, signalling that someone was outside. A short thump on the thick doors followed. Hux frowns slightly, puts the shaving kit aside on the sink and walks to open the doors - and the sight of Kylo outside takes him by surprise.

"Oh, well, it's you." An amused huff escapes him. "So, you've finally mastered the art of knocking?"

Knowing not to expect a reply, Hux turns around and walks back to the sink and begins applying turqouise shaving cream to his face and neck. 

Kylo steps inside the room, and Hux hears the doors glide shut.

Hux bends and pulls out a double edged combat knife from his boot shaft and places it carefully on the sink edge, before washing his hands clean of the shaving cream. 

"Where's your hygiene droid?" Kylo asks suddenly, his voice never failing to raise goosebumps on Hux's skin. 

Hux looks at Kylo in the mirror, quietly observing him moving closer.

"I don't have one," Hux replies. "Dreadful things. Couldn't give me a close enough shave even if I personally programmed it to," he continues while grabbing the knife and slowly, meticulously beginning to shave with it. 

Kylo is directly behind him now, the deep blue wash lights reflecting in his helmet as he removes his hood. "That looks dangerous."

Hux concentrates on his shave, small red stubble and turquoise cream sliding down the drain.

"May I see that?" Kylo says, his body close enough to Hux's that he can feel the heat radiating from Kylo's form in the small, enclosed space they were in. 

Hux meets what he assumes is Kylo's eyes in the mirror reflection and smiles wryly. "It's a family heirloom," he says and turns the combat knife in his palm, handing the hilted side to Kylo over his shoulder.

Hux briefly thinks he must be losing his mind but the thought is quickly eradicated by the feel of Kylo's left hand on his waist, warm over the thin, light fabric of his undershirt.

Hux looks down as Kylo brings his hand slowly around his torso, across his hip and lets his fingers trail under the waistband of his trousers. He'd taken his gloves off, the smooth texture of them swapped with rougher, warmer skin.

Hux's breath hitches in his throath as long fingers dip down into his briefs, brazenly gripping his cock. Whatever Hux had imagined feeling Kylo's hand on his length to be like - skin on skin, it decidedly not even come close to reality. He sucks in another breath as Kylo begins to stroke him, agonizingly slow. 

Kylo sneaks his right hand, the one holding the knife, up around to Hux's chest and further, skillfully moving the blade to rest at his jugular. Hux leans his head back slightly, closing his eyes as Kylo keeps stroking his now erect cock with one hand and dragging the blade slowly up his neck with the other.

"Is this close enough?" Kylo asks and Hux feels the taller man's hips thrust slightly up against his ass. Kylo flings shaving cream off the knife into the sink and jerks Hux's cock tightly.

" _Ah_!" Hux groans, breaths coming quickly behind clenched teeth. "Damn you, Kylo Ren."

Hux almost doesn't believe his own ears as Kylo ------ _laughs_. It's rough and low and unnaturally layered through his mask but it nonetheless sends the remaining blood in him rushing straight to his cock.

Kylo drags the knife a final time across Hux's cheek, before placing the dirtied weapon on the sink. He increases his speed with his left hand, pumping Hux's cock from base to the tip, flicking a pre-come slicked thumb over it with every tug - earning guttural groans from the other man's lips. 

Hux shuts his eyes tightly as he nears the edge, his cock engorged and thick in Kylo's strong grip, so close, _so close_. Kylo brings his free hand up to Hux's mouth, fingering his parted lips and clawing down his freshly shaved cheek. 

The grip on his cock grows relentless, firm and quick strokes sending stars to explode more beautifully than Hux had ever seen in his mind's eye. He bites down on Kylo's fingers in his mouth as he comes with a small sob from deep inside his chest, spilling his come over Kylo's hand in his trousers.

Hux collapses next to the sink, grasping it for leverage as his knees were akin to jelly. Kylo brings his hands to the small automatic stream of water, cleaning himself off.

"Satisfied, General?" Kylo asks with a look to Hux as he tries to regain some semblance of composure. He grabs his towel and cleans himself as best as he could.

"How long..." Hux breathes deeply, "do you intend to keep doing this?"

Kylo walks slowly out of the wash room, stopping by Hux's neat work station, as if studying it. "As long as I want," he replies absentmindedly.

"Fantastic," Hux continues sarcastically, walking after the taller man, a fresh towel tossed over one shoulder, adjusting himself uncomfortably in his dirty trousers. "Not that I don't enjoy our little private meetings," Hux says and stares wantingly at Kylo. "I just wish you wouldn't keep me in the dark like some common Coruscant whore," he finishes muttering.

Kylo turns toward Hux, statuesque -

\- "you're not," he replies calmly before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Hux demands, blocking his path with his body. Hux inhales deeply, keeping what he hoped was eye-contact with the other man, no longer intimidated, simply stubborn persistence - a quality that hadn't killed him yet. 

"I have something for you," Hux says and places a hand on Kylo's chest to keep him steadfast, close - _intimate_.

"What is it?" Kylo asks, not heeding the bodily contact.

"My Officers informed me earlier that the recon mission wasn't a complete failure after all."

Hux drops his hand back down to his side, sensing Kylo's interest was piqued. "The debrief revealed there is rumored to be a map."

Hux moves a few inches closer to Kylo's steel mask. "A map containing the whereabouts of the last Jedi."

Kylo seems to stir briefly - as if some electric spark ignited from somewhere within. "Why not go after this map yourself?" he asks, darkly curious. "Why tell me?"

Hux ponders the question for a moment before speaking. "It's protocol for allies forces in war to exchange intel. Besides," he shrugs, "I'm far too busy building an army to join you in these zealous crusades of yours."

Kylo is still and unresponsive, looking intently at Hux as he moves his hands up to his helmet, grabbing it and -

\- with a shrill clang, the mouthpiece on his mask moves out and up independently, followed by a hollow whorl as he lifts the helmet from his head, placing it under his arm as if it weighed nothing.

Hux is at a loss, as he looks into the dark, shining, inscrutable eyes of Kylo Ren for the first time. _How young?_ shoots through his mind before his eyes inevitably fall to Kylo's lips, and then back up to his eyes - _those eyes_.

Kylo leans in suddenly and Hux doesn't breathe - doesn't think he could if he tried - and he watches Kylo, feels him, look into his mind's firing synapses, into his flesh and blood, into his very being.

" _Thank you_ ," Kylo whispers, inches from Hux's face. 

Hux can feel Kylo's hot breath ghosting across his lips, a somber promise, a farewell in the interim -

and when it's gone - 

he's left wanting anew.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Hux usually sleeps soundly, but that night he wakes an hour before the alarm goes off and the automatic lights dim up, mimicking a natural rise of suns. Little things that helped a man stay sane on a giant vessel such as the Finalizer spending months on end in space.

Hux plants his bare feet on the cold floor, running a hand through his sweaty, red locks. He'd dreamt of collapsing stars, of war and weaponry and - of Kylo. The jumble of dreams had one thing in common, a strong sense of loss, of losing time and losing his foothold, like walking into a sinkhole.

He'd dreamt Kylo died.

Hux stares at his feet, wriggling his toes, feeling the cool, hard flooring a comfort as his muscles stretched and reality chased the details of the dreams away from his memory. It was harder to shake the lingering grief he awoke with, a placebo of the subconscious mind.

Kylo Ren. 

Hux finally had a face to go with the name, though he knew it wasn't a name he was born with. A face he had committed to memory so well that it now had decided to invade his dreams. Hux sighs and ponders taking a very long shower, or to just simply get to work.

He decides to do neither and walks to quickly enter a few commands into the control panel on his desk, requesting a personal communication channel with Kylo's Command Shuttle, en-route to follow up a lead on the map.

His request is accepted after a few seconds, and a private channel is established. 

Hux sits back down on his bed, waiting for that familiar, deep voice to come through. He'd spoken to Kylo numerous times via comlink before, but always from the Command Bridge, and always about missions and orders and field reports - never from his private chamber, and certainly not from his _bed_.

"Hello General," Kylo greets, his faintly static voice filling the humble room. Hux lets his head hit the pillow once more and he stares into the ceiling, trying to think of a reason - any reason - why he would need to talk to Ren privately at this hour.

"Kylo," he says flatly and finds he can't think of any.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Kylo asks teasingly. "A private audience with the General himself. Must be important."

Hux smiles to himself and decides to drop any pretense. "Yes, in fact. I just had a dream where you died. It was wonderful."

There's no reply for a brief moment. Hux's smile wides, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth in the gloom of his quarters. 

"The Bridge isn't usually this quiet - are you in your sleeping quarters, General Hux?" Kylo asks pointedly after a beat. 

"Uhh," Hux says before he can stop himself. 

"Are you in the room where I first had you on your knees?"

Hux swallows a sudden lump in his throat. _Damn it_. Kylo sounded pleased.

"Yes!" Hux exclaims and folds his arms over his chest. "And thank you, for that, by the way. I still have bruises."

"Tell me about your dream," Kylo says.

Hux inhales slowly, closing his eyes and trying to recall the last few, fleeting images. "I can't, I don't remember," he says finally, curtly toward the control panel. 

There's a silence between them. Hux wants to ask Kylo so many things, wants to know when his Shuttle is coming back, when he can see that face again ---- but he doesn't find the words.

"What's your mission status?" he asks instead.

"I've made progress," Kylo answers. "Our return to the Destroyer is scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

"Good," Hux says, closing his eyes again, fighting the dream flashbacks in the dark behind his eyelids by picturing Kylo being there, in the room with him, maskless. "It's been far too peaceful on my ship without you. Almost - dare I say - _boring_."

Hux thinks if Kylo were there, he could've felt his dark eyes burn a hole into his body before he got choked out either by force or by cock for his insolence. Without thinking of it, Hux puts his right hand down his briefs.

"I fear the maintenance droids are growing rusty," he says with a smirk. 

Kylo's face comes to mind again and every time Hux remembers something different. His strong cheekbones, the fullness of his lips, a freckle right above them... Hux lets out a small shaky breath as he strokes his half-erect cock.

"Are you touching yourself, General?"

Hux jerks out of his toughts and freezes. Kylo's voice is frustratingly calm, and Hux can't detect any emotion.

"Keep going," Kylo says. "Your brazen mockery notwithstanding, I will let you know what I'm going to do to you when I return."

Hux exhales shakily, eyes darting around the room. 

"But," Kylo continues, "only if you ask nicely."

Hux battles a moment with his own pride versus the aching in his balls, and eventually relents. "Fine," he says.

There's no reply. Hux clenches his teeth.

" _Please_."

Satisfied for now, Kylo begins. "When I kiss you, I'll own you. I won't let you stop to breathe. I'll keep my eyes open to make sure yours are closed. Are they closed?"

Hux closes his eyes and resumes stroking his cock, imagining Kylo's hand. "Yes, they're closed."

"Very good, General. Now, imagine my tongue in your mouth, on your jugular, licking you clean. Are you imagining it?"

" _Hgnhhh_ ", Hux groans from far down his throat, feeling himself embarrassingly close, precum making his strokes more erratic and slick. His free hand rubs roughly at his nipples until they're red and hard. 

"Do you want me to lick you open, General? Face down on that very bed, clawing at the sheets, biting the pillow as I spit in your hole?" Kylo's voice is raspy and unrelenting.

Hux tastes blood from his own bottom lip, chewed through to bleed. " _Yes. Kylo_... "

"Do you want to taste yourself on my lips?"

" _Oh, hell_ , Kylo -----" Hux's head lifts off the pillow as he spills himself over his hand, muscles convulsing in his stomach, twitching his legs, and eyes shut tightly. He rolls over on his side as the last few drops run down his length, smearing them with a final few strokes.

"I'll see you very soon, Hux," Kylo says in that booming, disembodied voice before the comm channel goes quiet with a small beeping noise. 

Hux wipes his hand on his blanket and collapses back down on the bed. 

"Not soon enough," he states flatly to the empty walls who - if they could listen - probably did not give a shit anyway. 

Hux rises to take the long, hot shower he planned on earlier, and forgets any and all dreams filled with fire and bloody footsteps in pure, white snow.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

In Kylo's absence, Hux does what he did best - he buries himself in his work.

The Bridge is buzzing with activity, and Hux is at the center of it, in his element. He was deep in thought when a voice from behind him catches his attention.

"Sir."

Hux turns around to see Phasma, one of his most excellent Captains. "Yes?" he says, distractedly, and turns back to the flight projections in his hands. "I'm very busy, Captain."

"My apologies, General," Phasma continues. "You asked to be informed when the Command Shuttle returned."

Hux stills. "And?"

"It just landed, Sir."

 

***

 

Hux enters the main hangar deep in the Finalizer's underbelly, followed by Captain Phasma and a pair of Stormtroopers. The flight deck was busy with Troopers and crew working on repairs and refueling a whole host of vessels, always at the ready.

Hux immediately spots Kylo's awe-inspiring Shuttle, its wings retracted and pointing upwards into the high ceiling. 

They stop to watch the loading ramp descend and open with a series of mechanic noises and the hiss of steam as the ramp lowered completely. 

Hux straightens his belt and quickly runs a gloved hand through his already perfect hair. He thinks of their last parting words on the private comm channel, and about all the _things_ Kylo said. And the way he'd said them.

Keeping track of time was difficult in deep space, but Hux felt their time apart in his very core. He'd told Kylo the ship was measurably more peaceful without him on it, but it was more than that, Hux thought.

A marching line of Troopers exit the Shuttle in front of them and salute him and Captain Phasma as they pass. Hux doesn't acknowledge them, showing his hands behind his back and resting them there.

He didn't know what else to do with them, as he steeled himself, trying not to look anything remotely resembling eager or, dare he say it, _excited_.

Kylo is the last to emerge from the Shuttle, coming to a halt right in front of Hux. Hux briefly wonders briefly if he was always _this tall_ and clears his throat. "Ren."

"General," Kylo says slowly, that familiar deep gravel sending a chill down Hux's back. Kylo was wearing his mask as usual, but now it was different for Hux. He'd seen his face. He _knew_ the eyes that looked at him from behind it.

"Welcome back," Hux says, voice restrained and resisting the urge to smirk.

Hux nods to Captain Phasma and the Troopers behind him to leave, and he and Kylo begin walking back toward the Command Bridge and the upper habitation levels. 

"Anything new to report?" Hux asks as they walk past a TIE fighter with all of its parts half outside, undergoing massive repairs.

"The rumours were true," Kylo says. "There is a map and I know who has it. A lowly Resistance pilot." Kylo seems to spit out the last few words, before calming down. "We'll have it soon."

Hux glances over at the slightly taller man, brows raised. "Really? I mean - _good_. Supreme Leader will be pleased."

Kylo is quiet for a moment. "Yes. Thanks to you, General Hux."

Hux swallows deeply and stares straight ahead. They were nearing the upper levels, and consequently also their own private quarters. "Well. Thank my men, not me."

They go quiet as they pass a pair of patrolling Troopers, and then - the doors to Hux's quarters in sight - Kylo breaks the silence. "We will refuel and resupply and fly out."

They stop in front of Hux's door. Hux looks at Kylo's steel mask and takes his gloves off and gathers them in his hands, momentarily thankful for the shield in front of those eyes.   
He didn't know if he wanted to read their expression or not. 

"Right," he says, voice short and professional, placing his gloves in his coat pocket. "Well, I must get back to work. Good luck," he says and strides past Kylo.

He's halted by Kylo's hand gripping his arm. He glances down to it, and then back at Kylo. 

"Refueling the shuttle usually takes a few hours," Kylo says, releasing Hux's arm. Hux looks at him over his shoulder, as he bends forward slightly, presses some hidden mechanism in his helmet to release it. 

Taking the mask off and tossing his disheveled yet silky black hair back, Kylo looks back at Hux who falters a little. "And - I believe a power cell in the ion drive needs replacing." 

Hux turns back towards Kylo, breath hitching in his throat. Hell, if the man wasn't more beautiful than he remembered in his restless dreams.

Hux glances quickly around the darkly lit hallway and - finding no one there, he opens the sliding doors to his quarters. 

Hux doesn't say anything as Kylo looks into his quarters, and then back at Hux. He lets his dark eyes glide from Hux's eyes, to his lips, to his fitted uniform across his chest, further down to his crotch - and then back to his eyes. 

Hux clenches his teeth, his muscles straining in his jaw. "After you," he says to Kylo while gesturing into the room. 

Kylo turns on his heel and disappears into the room like a dark phantom with his cape tossed over his broad shoulders. Hux watches him go to his desk and place the helmet down on it with a metallic thump.

Hux follows him into the room and closes the sliding doors behind him. He thinks the situation should feel familiar by now, but it feels new, _better_.

He didn't know what he enjoyed the most about this _thing_ ; the actual fucking - or peeling the layers back to reveal more and more of the _man_ behind the mask.

Hux thought the two were very much linked.

"Do you recall our last conversation in this room?" Kylo says, one hand resting on top of his helmet on the desk.

Hux, removing his coat and hanging it up nicely, walks to stand opposite Kylo. "Yes," Hux agrees, bringing one hand up to Kylo's face, carefully touching his left cheek with two fingers. "I remember."

Hux lets his fingers trail down Kylo's cheek to his chin, to the small dip below his bottom lip. "I remember," he repeats slowly, "but it's my turn, Lord Ren - "

" - my turn to get what I want," he finishes and studies Kylo's face. 

_Freckles_ , Hux thinks, and smiles slightly. He lets his hand roam down to Kylo's neck, fingertips playing with the short hairs at the base of his skull.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asks the redhead tentatively, breathlessly - timid confusion mixed with lust written all over his face. Hux smiles again - _written on his face_. A face he could read like an open book.

No wonder he wore a mask.

"You said you would keep your eyes open," Hux says slowly, now grasping a fistful of Kylo's hair with his fingers. It was surprisingly soft. "You would keep them open to make sure mine were closed."

Hux tightens his fist and leans in, feeling that same hot breath, the oxygen that filled Kylo's lungs, that he needed just like Hux did. Hux stilled for a moment, watching Kylo intently - their noses bumping slightly as they breathed in unison. 

So _human_. So _real_. 

Hux wanted it all.

He kisses Kylo, softly at first and it's so _so_ good. Kylo keeps absolutely still, doesn't respond and Hux kisses him again - angles his head slightly and uses his grip in Kylo's hair to pull him closer. 

He presses his lips to Kylo's in small, light touches.

Hux's eyes are still open - and so he knows Kylo's are too - as he opens his mouth a little wider and sneaks his tongue out and licks Kylo's lips open. 

Hux feels Kylo's sudden sharp inhale - sees his long, dark lashes flutter as he blinks - and hearing that small noise, Hux thinks it rivals the very day he received his rank of General, and he has to restrain himself not to drag the other man straight onto his bed. 

If there was one thing Hux believed he excelled at, it was discipline, and he needed every ounce of it right now. 

Hux's other hand tugs at Kylo's cape until it loosens, and he tosses it aside while deepening the kiss and he finds Kylo returning it - finally. 

Hux lets out a small moan into the kiss as he feels Kylo's hands on the small of his back, and his crotch grinding up on his. 

Hux feels Kylo breathe through his nose and Kylo reciprocates the kiss further, parting his wet, full lips for him, allowing him in.

He sees Kylo's lids slowly fall shut and Hux counts it another victory.

 

***


End file.
